


ハッピーエンド - the Happiest Ending

by theflamingpen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Inspired, M/M, Massage, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflamingpen/pseuds/theflamingpen
Summary: Credence needs to relieve stress.





	ハッピーエンド - the Happiest Ending

Once upon a time, Credence Barebone decided to redeem the gift card for Massage Envy that Tina had gotten him upon graduating for a ‘ _ congrats you survived college’ _ gift.

As such on a normal ordinary afternoon Credence found himself going to the Massage Envy two blocks from his house, with the express purpose of getting a 90-minute massage to completely expunge all of the stress knots from school. When he had originally first made an appointment ten days back it had been a joke almost, during which he had considered canceling several times. Mainly because he was afraid of a few things. 

One, he had never been touched a lot as a child growing up in a foster home, he had been scared and usually would shy away from any contact, even something as chaste as a hug. So naturally the idea of a 90-minute session with someone constantly touching him all over his entire body was more than a little intimidating. Secondly, he’d always hated anyone touching his back, because it had been where his adopted mother would hit him for the simplest and most trivial of misbehavings, forgetting to read all of his bible chapter assignments, not perfectly rinsing the dishes, things of the like.

In the end, he knew it would do him good to try and move past that with a stranger helping him work out all the pain in his back beneath the skin.

When the day finally dawned, he put the gift card in his pocket, and simply walked over. He'd worn loose-fitting clothing, his only pair of sweatpants, and a Star Wars tee shirt. He didn't know what to do with his hair so he just left it loose, but he wore a ponytail holder on his left wrist. It was a trick that Queenie had taught him. 

Once checked in he was walked back to a room and told to undress to his level of comfort, and then get on the table under a towel face down. To Credence that meant that he would never see the person who was going to give him his massage. Maybe it was better that way. An anonymous interaction meant if he was at any point uncomfortable and asked them to stop, no one would have to see how ashamed he was. 

The door opened and the room was filled with a scent that was rather spicy and sweet in nature, perhaps cinnamon and citrus. It reminded him of Tina's favorite tea. He couldn't think of what it was called... Constant Comment... or something like that? 

A smooth voice broke through his musings,

“You must be my two o’clock. Welcome to Massage Envy.”

Credence was surprised at the formality of the man's words. Because of course, it was a man. He wasn't sure whether to be grateful or concerned, as having a woman give him a massage could probably be just as dangerous of an idea. 

Since going through college he had never actually dated anyone, but he definitely been propositioned more than once by a man and a woman at different times. Instead he'd ended up with the gorgeous Queenie as his best friend, often scaring off other potential lady friends, or more, along with her sister Tina. She was intuitive and quiet but very smart. Then of course, rounding out the group, there was his wonderful roommate whose name was Newt. 

He adored creatures of all sorts and thought he wanted to be a vet, but had ended up changing his major about four times. Credence meanwhile, was content enough to be an English teacher. That was all he had ever wanted. After growing up in the foster system, it had become his life’s mission. To help as many people as he could. Students were just young people, so it still applied.

“Yeah that's me.” He laughed nervously, staring at the floor, and his line of sight. It was quickly filled with a pair of shoes shiny black leather. They were rather nice for someone who was about to give him a massage.

“Well nice to meet you, again, I already said that. Oops. Uh, my name is Percy and I'll be taking care of you today.”

The man gave a nervous chuckle himself and rubbed his hands together before moving away from Credence to retrieve something. Massage oil, he suspected. He'd gone the full route and decided to take everything off, so he was just under the towel  _ naked _ . He was not quite cold yet but he suspected as soon as the man touched him he would no longer be in danger of being cold.

The first contact was easily the most platonic thing Credence it ever experienced from a stranger. Percy massaged his shoulders, before moving his strong hands down each of his arms, one at a time. As Credence laid there and Percy continued to massage him from just the waist up, over his shoulders, and the back of his neck, the same areas until he could feel the knots relaxing. The whole while he became so relaxed that he thought he might actually fall asleep. 

But then Percy’s hands moved steadily southward on his back, and he could feel the man's fingers on each knob of his spine down to just above the curve of his ass.

Suddenly, he was completely awake. Percy was nothing if not professional, and he continued to massage Credence, just slightly under the towel and with fingertips that seemed to burn into his skin he rubbed over each swell of his buttocks.

Then he moved down Credence’s legs, until he got to his feet and he gently but firmly massaged the arches of his feet and the heel then back up to the toes, then over the calf slowly rubbing and squeezing the length of his knees and thighs.

“Would you mind turning over onto your back?” The man's voice completely startled Credence but he managed to hold back a full body shiver, and then just nodded vigorously. Percy let go of him, and moved away, so that Credence could shift up. He then noticed that the man was pointedly facing away from him and fumbling with something on a nearby counter while he turned over, so that he could put the towel properly back over himself and protect his modesty. To his utmost horror, Credence noticed he was fully hard. Shame radiated down his spine, as the latent arousal throbbed through his entire body, culminating in his groin.

As he laid down on his back, all the knots that Percy's massage had undone felt as if they were trying to regather. He could only hold his breath and then managed to squeak out, 

“Okay I'm ready now.”

Percy returned to him and Credence was able to get a good look at the man from the front. 

He started as before, by massaging Credence’s shoulders, across his chest down his stomach and sides, then he was working over Credence’s thighs on the other side of the towel line. Somehow, the towel shifted just enough to allow the pink head of his cock to peek out, as it rested over his stomach. Credence's hands remained fisted at his sides, and he closed his eyes, trying to think of anything that wasn't sexy for the moment. 

Unfortunately the image of Percy’s appearance was burned into his brain. 

The man had kind brown eyes, a slight beard, or rather, more of a goatee, like the usual sorts who would populate the coffeeshop where Tina and Newt worked, just skewed a little older, going off the silver in his hair, Credence supposed. Percy’s hair was long enough to tie back into a ponytail and he was dressed in a uniform of sorts, but it was more like hospital scrubs than anything else. Credence supposed in a way perhaps the massage parlor  _ was _ a health environment. 

When Percy's hands started moving back up his legs Credence felt himself tense up.

He could only hope that the man would not notice his aroused state. Instead of saying anything, Percy’s hands continued to slowly massage over his stomach and down to his hips, before nudging the towel out of the way completely. 

Credence didn't know what to say, so he remained silent as the grave, and laid as flat as possible, even though his cock was still completely hard and mostly definitely  _ not _ flat. The next thing he knew, the hands slick with lotion were suddenly moving over his cock. There was no way that it had been an accident. Percy was actively touching his cock.

As Credence remained frozen, utterly unable to speak, Percy’s hands gently moved up and down and over him, in practiced motions to perfectly stimulate him. Credence wasn't sure if this was supposed to be part of the massage or not. 

As it was, he felt caught somewhere between complete embarrassment and wonderment if indeed he'd fallen asleep, and everything happening was all just a dream. Percy's hands continue to move, and Credence could feel himself growing closer to coming. 

When his hips made an involuntary jerk, Percy’s grip tightened and one of his hands stopped moving to simply grasp a hold at the base of his cock. Credence could feel his entire body tense and then go slack as he finally orgasmed, spilling his release all the way up to his chest, covering his naked skin with white streaks. 

Percy still said nothing, and Credence was the same amount of speechless.

Percy then moved away only to return with the towel to clean him up, and that was when Credence reached out, finding the strength to grab the man's wrist.

“Wait, you didn't have to- uh, is there anything I can do for you?”

Percy looked almost pained, 

“It’s quite alright. The stimulation and uh, reaction is perfectly normal.” He then stared down at Credence’s hand on his own, before lifting his gaze to meet his. His dark eyes widened and Credence’s mouth went dry,

“You…  _ always _ do that?”

Percy shook his head, stuttering, 

“No… never...I'm not sure, I mean… I’ve never worked in a place like  _ this _ , legit before. So no...  I don't think we usually do that, I apologize if I was out of line…” 

Credence swallowed, and then loosened his fingers, letting Percy move away from him to get rid of the towel, and then return to his side to gently stroke over Credence’s bare arm in a soothing gesture. “No, you were not. I just don't know what to do... but I want to help you?”

Carefully, and moving with Credence’s allowance, Percy put Credence’s hand flat beneath his own, right against his waist where he could feel a definite hardness forming. Percy seemed to consider for a moment before speaking,

“I think you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen on this table. Forgive me. Is there any way you'd let me fuck your mouth?”

Credence was in shock, but still able to nod and when Percy moved around to the side of the table to put his cock at his face level, before then hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his loose scrub pants, lowering them slowly, giving him the chance to say no, until he let them fall, dropping to pool sapphire around his ankles. Credence gulped.

He didn’t know what to say. He could only marvel at how beautiful Percy’s cock could be called. Most people wouldn't call men's cocks beautiful, but Credence had only his own to go off of, so in comparison, Percy's  _ was _ beautiful. It was flushed pink, curving to the left, and shaped like a heart at the tip, oozing precum. 

When he guided it into Credence’s mouth, at first just gently grazing over his lips, he couldn't help moaning and humming around it. Percy put one of his hands, very soft from the lotion, onto Credence’s face and tenderly cupped over his jaw. 

He didn't move too fast or push too hard, so that Credence was able to swallow around the head of his cock, and move his tongue as fast as he could. He had seen plenty of porn, but he never done anything beyond kissing with anyone. When Percy slowly began to thrust against him, urging him to take the man’s cock deeper, Credence’s eyes fluttered closed, and he did as best he could. Percy’s heavy breathing and low moans were music to his ears, and he could feel his own arousal trying to return. 

His cock was still laying soft on his stomach, but when he moved a hand to stroke over himself, he could feel the tip weeping fluid onto his skin. His entire body still tingled with aftershocks and he wanted very much for Percy to touch him again. As if he could read Credence’s mind, his hands let go of his face and moved to grasp loosely over his hips, squeezing and massaging back down his sides as he carefully fucked into Credence’s mouth. 

“Oh yes, that’s it. Just… perfect, hold still, lovely…”

Before Credence could react, Percy had withdrawn, and put one hand to his cock, stroking hard and fast, cumming in wet stripes over his face and dripping onto his lashes, one perfect line landing on his mouth, so he could stick out his tongue and taste the man’s release. It only made him harder, and his cock was twitching, desperately trying to harden again.

“God. I wish there was room for me on that table to lay down with you. I feel like I could sleep for a week.”

Percy sighed and then bent down to pull his pants back up, still panting for breath, and then stood for a moment admiring Credence, or perhaps memorizing the sight of him, before retrieving the towel to clean him up once again. He shivered as the rough fabric grazed his mouth and over his face, then watched as Percy went through the motions of finishing up the session, though it didn’t feel it had been an hour and a half.

“So uh. Any questions? We still have a couple minutes.”

Credence sat bolt upright and turned to let his legs hang off the table, and to his delight Percy moved over to stand between them, still keeping some space. Credence gulped and reached out to grasp the sides of his shirt, and then Percy went, listing into him, so that their faces were mere inches apart. “I want to see you again. Do you like coffee?”

Percy grinned, and then nosed in, “Love it, if I’m honest.”

The kiss was slow, a tentative press of lips and minimal addition of tongue, though they’d already done far more intimate things,  _ the kiss _ was what made Credence’s heartbeat skitter in his chest, and a low rumble of sound through Percy’s chest was an obvious groan. He inched closer, and Credence then wrapped his legs around the man’s trim waist, before he felt a hand firm on his now fully hard cock. “Oh!”

Percy broke from the kiss at Credence’s exclamation, and nipped down the side of his neck, “Like that?” Credence managed a whimper, and then felt the man’s thumb rub purposefully into the wet slit, before withdrawing completely. “Sorry. Time’s up. I’ve got a four o’clock, otherwise I’d keep you, gladly.”

Credence exhaled a shaky sigh, and then nodded, “Okay. I’ll get dressed.”

“We’ll see each other again. I suspect. You’re Newt’s roommate, aren’t you?”

Credence gulped, “What?”

Percy smiled, and he looked twice as handsome, 

“He’s my best friend’s little brother. Said he had a cool roommate who was in desperate need of stress relief.”

Credence froze,

“Wait… do you know Queenie too?”

Percy’s face went pink, and he reached up to rub the back of his neck, “Maybe?”

Credence blinked, “Oh my god.”

“Look I’m sorry to rush you, but you really have to scoot. I’ll uh, give you this. Text me if you want.” Percy stepped over to him and handed him a small card, and then before seeming to think about it, kissed him on the cheek, then left the room, giving Credence privacy to redress. Oh, he was going to be having some  _ words _ with Queenie when he saw her next. 

 

"Oh, by the way--" Percy said. Credence looked over his shoulder to see a sly smile on the man's face. "I hope that was uh, not too scarring for life, you see, I've never given a massage before in my life."

 

Credence blinked, and stared at the card, which was for the  _ fucking _ coffeeshop in question. Percy was a  _ musician _ . 

“You…” He couldn’t even form words, he just walked away, pulling out his cellphone to speed dial Newt.

He needed a cold shower upon returning home.

Or maybe just a warm one, and the thought of Percy naked in turn.

Yeah, that would work.

  
  



End file.
